


Short Fics Collection - Snupin Edition

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: A collection of drabbles, drabble series, and short fics (under 1,000 words) about Severus Snape & Remus Lupin.





	1. The Happiest Man on Earth...

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** The Happiest Man on Earth  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Remus  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** _'The happiest man on earth would look into the mirror and see only himself, exactly how he is.'_  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for rivertempest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Before, it had shown him two bodies entwined, writhing against one another with movements full of passion and desperation. Sandy, brown hair clenched between long, pale fingers. Stringy black locks sliding over the smooth flesh of a stomach as lips worked their way downwards towards a hard prick.

Now, it showed him nothing. Only the tall, thin man he had become, with the same long fingers and stringy hair.

"What are you looking at?"

Severus smiled, a small quirk of his lips, as he spotted Remus lounging in the doorway and their eyes met in the mirror..

"Just my reflection."


	2. A Bit of Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** A Bit of Adventure  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Remus  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 137  
>  **Summary:** Severus and Remus in the fog.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Partially dedicated to writcraft for enabling all of my Snupin needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"This is rather... public... isn't it?"  
  
"And the Library isn't?"  
  
"The Restricted Section is far more private than the middle of the grounds, wolf. Fog or no."  
  
"Come now, Severus, where is your sense of adventure?"  
  
Despite his determination not to rise to the bait, Severus scowled and opened his mouth to retort, only to be silenced by Remus' lips pressing against his own. His back was wet from being pressed into the damp grass beneath him, and if any students wandered out onto the grounds and towards the lake, they would almost certainly be seen, even with the cover of the fog. But Remus' hands were warm and insistent as they roamed over his flesh, and after a brief hesitation, Severus gave in to him with a groan.  
  
A bit of adventure surely wouldn't kill him.


	3. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Waiting  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Remus  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 335  
>  **Warning(s):** Light bondage  
>  **Prompt(s):** Anticipation  
>  **Summary:** If Remus was still watching, Severus was determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Thanks to fire_juggler for the speedy beta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Remus?"  
  
One word, whispered into the darkness around him. Severus strained to hear some response in the silence, pulling his lower lip between his teeth when none came. Quickly releasing it again, he flexed his hands in their restraints and took a slow, measured breath. If Remus was still watching, Severus was determined not to give him the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. Instead, he focused on his breathing, struggling to keep it steady as the seconds ticked by.  
  
He'd long ago lost track of the minutes, estimating that he'd been left in his position – blindfolded and bound – for the better part of an hour, although it easily could have been two. The silence of the room made it difficult to tell, and the longer it wore on, the longer each second seemed to stretch as he waited. His skin itched and tingled with anticipation of a breath or a touch against him, setting him to shifting anxiously in his restraints, despite his efforts not to do so. Arms stretched over his head, he pulled against the leather on his wrists, arching his back slightly as he moved, shifting his legs wider apart.  
  
"Remus."  
  
Whether Remus had been sitting in the room all along, or he had left and happened to return sometime while Severus writhed on their bed, he was there now, trailing rough fingers along the inside of Severus's thigh. The touch, always enough to send sparks of pleasure shooting through him, now almost seemed to burn his hungry, over-sensitised flesh. Pulling at his arms again, Severus arched up into Remus's touch as a soft moan fell from his lips.  
  
"I told you it would be worth the wait," Remus murmured above him, just before Severus felt a warm puff of breath against his cock. Opening his mouth to retort, Severus let out a strangled moan instead, all speech and thought leaving him in a rush as a hot mouth enveloped him and swallowed him down to the very root.


	4. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Change  
>  **Pairing(s):** Severus/Remus  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 198  
>  **Prompt(s):** snupin_ldws round 2, week 1 - Hogsmeade Station, resignation  
>  **Summary:** His plans – _their_ plans – had changed. And no  
> amount of pleading from Remus' could ever change it, now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Remus looked across the station at the tall, lank figure leaning back against a column. He could have Apparated once outside the gates, rather than take a carriage to the station and take the train to King's Cross – both of them could have done – but there seemed a sense of finality this way, taking the train back one last time. He had hoped that the two of them might sit together for their final ride, talk about where they would go now, or not say a word at all, just sit and enjoy each other's company.  
  
But all of that had changed. His plans –  _their_  plans – had changed. And no amount of pleading from Remus' could ever change it, now.  
  
Raking his eyes over Severus, his gaze settled on his left forearm, the Mark there hidden by a sleeve but still so visible in Remus' mind. When his gaze moved up again, their eyes locked for the briefest moment before Severus looked away, and, turning his own face towards the train, Remus heaved a sigh.  
  
Whatever else happened now, wherever their paths lead them after this, there was nothing he could do to save what they had shared.


	5. Shattered Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Shattered Trust  
>  **Character(s):** Severus Snape, Remus Lupin  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 142  
>  **Prompt(s):** snupin_ldws round 2, week 2 - The Great Hall, anger  
>  **Summary:** The Great Hall, during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

" _Stop_ , you coward!"  
  
The black-robed figure visibly flinched, but did not slow his stride, and of the Carrows ahead of him turned and threw a hex in Remus' direction. The spell knocked him to the floor as Severus strode through the doors of the Great Hall and began descending the stone steps on the other side. With a snarl, Remus pushed himself up to his feet and ran as quickly as they would carry him to the doors, catching them before they could swing completely closed.  
  
" _We trusted you!_ " he yelled out into the night, his voice sharp and rough, and his throat cracking as the words ended in an enraged sound that bordered on a howl. Again, Severus flinched, and his steps hesitated for the briefest moment, but then he was moving forward once more without sparing Remus a backwards glance.


End file.
